House of Anubis: The Return
by AnotherBook
Summary: My season 4 with Nina coming back to the house. The Paragon and the Osirian are not meant to be together. When Nina challenges this tradition for the sake of a normal life with her boyfriend, will they all escape unscathed?
1. House of Letters

**Author's Note**: Hello! Other people are probably doing this, but I had to try my hand at it. This my idea for a season 4 of House of Anubis in which Nathalia Ramos returns as Nina. Copyright belongs to Nickelodeon

House of Anubis

The Return

House of Letters

Fabian sat on his bed, staring at the letter in his hand. He had thought for ages on what to say, he wondered if he should even bother writing one. His heart would not let him say no, he had to. So he had sat at his desk, and wrote this letter. One sheet of paper in a flimsy envelope, but it held his whole heart within it. Eddie burst into the room, scrambling for the bags on his bed. "Hey, my ride's here, so I'll see you next term, right?" Eddie said, turning to Fabian. He noticed the letter in Fabian's hands.

"What's that?"

Fabian stood and handed the letter to Eddie. "Can you give this to Nina for me," he asked. Eddie took it hesitantly.

"I don't know, she may not even agree to meet with me," Eddie protested. "Besides, didn't she say..."

"I know what she said," Fabian answered," but I just can't give up on her like that. I've never been able to. Just get the letter to her, whatever you have to do. Please?"

Eddie looked at Fabian's face. He had been through hell last term and this term, nearly losing his girlfriend to a psychotic spirit, then making up after several misunderstandings relationship-wise, only for her to disappear and not return the next term, with only a letter, a single scrap of paper to say why. Then of course there's the small 'great evil awakens and sinner's souls are stolen' fiasco of the past term. Yeah, he owed it to his roommate.

"Sure, I'll make sure she gets it," Eddie agreed.

"Thanks, Eddie."

Eddie looked up and down the street. The park was empty for the most part, as it was early in the morning. A slight mist covered the ground, and dewdrops glistened on the grass. Eddie couldn't properly appreciate it though, he was nervous and kept looking over his shoulder. He expected the ground to open any second and some ancient Egyptian monster to crawl out.

"Eddie?" someone called from behind him. He jumped and spun around. Nina looked at back at him oddly.

"What's wrong? Sorry if I scared you," she said.

"No, it's just, umm..." Eddie said, glancing around, testing the ground with his foot," nothing, just nothing."

"Alright... well, what's this about? Didn't we say all that needed to be said last time?" Nina asked. "We agreed..."

"I know what we agreed," Eddie broke in. "Listen, I owe it to Fabian, after everything that happened this past term..."

"This past term? What happened this past term? The reason I didn't come back was so that nothing bad would happen."

"Well you must have forgotten to mention that to my dad, Victor, and the house!"

Nina sighed. "So, what does this meeting have to do with Fabian? You gave him the letter, right?"

"Yeah, after a few complications." Eddie reached into his back pocket and pulled out Fabian's letter, and gave it to Nina. "He made me promise to give that to you."

Nina gingerly took the letter. "Why? He knows why we can't be together."

"I think," Eddie said slowly, "he understands why you didn't come back, not why you two can't be together." Nina looked up at him. "Well I have to go, my Mom's waiting for me."

Eddie left then, leaving Nina alone with the letter.

Nina got home and went straight up to her room. She sat on her bed, and stared at the letter in her hands. She turned it over in her hands. Should she open it? She asked herself over and over again. There was only one answer to the question, and she knew that. Carefully, she slit the top, and read it.

_My dearest Nina_, it began.

_I have never stopped loving you, even after I heard that you weren't coming back. I often think of you, especially when I look at the stars at night. There was a solar eclipse this summer, did you hear? I couldn't appreciate it much at the time as it heralded/caused a great evil to awaken. More on that later. I hardly blame you, if you simply throw this letter away and never think of me again. I will never forget you, Nina martin. i may move on in time, but I don't see myself doing that. I just can't. I can never love anyone as I love you. If you truly never wish to hear from me again, till me now. Write me, message me, i don't care. Calling is to much to ask for, and with your Gran I don't dare to even hope you'll come back. But I will never give up on you, I will never forget you Nina. I don't know if we can make this work, but I'm willing to try if you are. Please tell me if you feel the same way._

_With all my Love,_

_Fabian _

Nina was in tears by the time she finished reading. She dried her eyes, and looked at Fabian's signature once more. He wouldn't let her go. He loved her. There was a soft knock on the door, and one of her distant relatives entered. She had about 5 known relatives besides her Gran, the other 4 were waiting downstairs. Allison, her second cousin on her Mom's side, looked at her sadly.

"Are you ready?" she asked Nina. Nina stood, smoothing the skirt of her black dress. She nodded. Together, the two of them walked downstairs. They sat down in the living room with Nina's other relatives. They had been discussing what would happen to Nina now, after her Gran's passing, for some time. The adults had at last decided to let Nina choose, she was old enough anyway. Allison lay her hand on top of Nina's.

"We've given you since last night to think about, Nina," she said. "Have you come to a decision?"

"I have," Nina answered.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

Nina looked them in the eye, and gave her answer.

TBC


	2. House of Returns

**Author's Note**: Alright, you guys get a treat. Two chapters in two days! This will not be a regular thing, I'll put chapters up when I write them. Please be patient with me even when chapters are late in coming. Please reveiw! No nasty comments if you can help it though.

House of Returns

Fabian walked into Anubis House, setting his bags on the floor inside. He looked about the entry way. The chandelier from his first adventure with Nina hung above him, and there was Victor's office, the stairwell where the ankh pieces had been hidden, all just as he remembered it. Trudy came in from the kitchen, grinning broadly. "Ah! My lovely! I'm surprised to see you here before everyone else."

Trudy hugged Fabian and he smiled as he hugged her back.

"Hello Trudy, yeah, I left early. No else is here yet then?" Fabian asked.

"Not exactly," Trudy answered, grinning rather mysteriously.

"Trudy?" Fabian asked. "What is it?"

"You just put your bags in your room, and then come to the kitchen. You'll get first pick of the buffet."

"Right," Fabian said, and he picked up his bags. Trudy smiled again, as Fabian headed for his room.

Fabian juggled his bags around to get hold of the door knob. At last succeeding, after nearly dropping his load of course, the door swung open and he stumbled in. The minute he stepped inside, the bags dropped unbidden to the floor. Fabian stared, open mouthed. Nina stood up from where she'd been sitting on his bed, and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back at her, shaking his head.

"I don't believe it," he said. Nina looked down and shrugged.

"I guess we can't get rid of each other as easily as I thought," she said. Fabian just stared at her, the way her golden honey colored hair fell over her shoulders, the way her blue eyes shimmered. She looked like a dream. Nina looked back up at him, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. At last they could no longer bear it. Fabian opened his arms and hugged her lovingly, holding her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Is this a dream?" Fabian asked.

"I don't think so," Nina replied. "I'm pretty sure if it was I wouldn't remember the trip here."

Eddie dragged his suitcase up the walk, smiling at the house. He was glad to be back. He and Patricia were good again, they had defeated a great evil, saved their friends, and the world to boot. Now he was looking forward to a good normal term. He paused on the porch, and took a deep breath. Then he grinned as he reached for the doorknob. As his hand closed around it, he felt his mind pulled to another place, another time.

"No," he muttered. "Not again." It was dark, so dark. He could hear muffled voices. Something about the Chosen One, and the Osirian; something about a sacrifice, and power. Then it was past, and Eddie found himself once again standing in front of Anubis House. He shook himself. "Just forget it Eddie," he told himself. "Forget it. Nina is safely in America. There's no threat this time." He went inside.

The hall way was crowded with the other students. Jerome was chasing after Alfie who was in the process of stuffing his face with Trudy's blueberry muffins, Joy, Patricia, and KT were all laughing over some private joke in the living room, and Willow was staring into the Crocodile's mouth for some odd reason that Eddie had no interest in finding out. He did not get a choice however, for as soon as he walked in, Willow looked up and immediately cried. "It's a Crocodile! It's so hard to tell between it and an Alligator, but I figured it out!"

"Well, good for you Willow," Eddie said, immediately turning to the others. "Hey! Miss me?"

"Only as far as I could throw you," Patricia answered, standing up. "Which I should add is farther then you could me."

"You want to test that, Yacker?" Eddie asked. They grinned at each other and hugged.

"I missed you Eddie," Patricia said. "You could've called once in a while."

"Sorry, I don't have international coverage," Eddie replied. "Hey, KT, how's your aunt?"

"Fine Eddie, thanks," KT answered. "So go on any adventures without us over break?"

"Only if you count making it pass level 9 in zombie slayers 3."

"Zombie slayers 3?!" Alfie cried, and he raced over to the group. "You're kidding right? I haven't gotten passed level 5, let alone 9!" The girls rolled their eyes at the two boys.

Eddie laughed, and grabbed Alfie's shoulder. "Good to see you too, buddy," he said. He looked around the living room, and into the kitchen.

"Where's Fabian?" he asked. The other students exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Don't know, we haven't seen him," Patricia said.

"Oh, are you lot wondering where Fabian is?" Trudy asked. "He's in his room. He got here before all of you."

"Why hasn't he come out yet then?" Eddie asked. Trudy shrugged.

"Oh, he must have just gotten distracted," she said with a smile. All the students looked at each other, puzzled.

"I'll go get him," Eddie volunteered, and he headed for their room. When Eddie walked in he immediately began, "Fabian, come on man what are you..." He trailed off when he saw who Fabian was with. "You," he said, his eyes becoming wide. "You shouldn't be here."

TBC


	3. House of Greetings

House of Greetings

"Eddie, what are you talking about?" Fabian asked, his voice rather hard.

"I, uh..." Eddie stammered. "Sorry it's just..."

"Eddie, I know what I told you, and I know what Sarah told me," Nina said, standing up to face Eddie, "but you all are the closest thing to family I have."

"But your Gran," Eddie protested. Nina looked away.

"Nina's Gran died a few months back," Fabian explained. "She's been in London with a second cousin who's now her guardian."

"Oh," Eddie said softly. "I'm sorry. Are you sure it's safe, Nina?"

"I don't care if it isn't, things obviously intend to happen here, whether I'm here or not. How much worse can it get?"

"I wish you didn't say that," Eddie muttered looking at the floor.

"Eddie, what is it?" Fabian asked, sensing there was more to Eddie's concern over Nina's return then he was letting on.

"I had a vision," Eddie admitted. Nina's eyes widened and Fabian stood beside her.

"About what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. These men were talking about the Chosen One and the Osirian, something about power, it was short and I didn't catch much of what was said."

"Is that all? Can you remember anything else?" Fabian questioned.

"Well..." Eddie looked at Nina, as if he was afraid to bring it up in front of her. "I heard something about a sacrifice. That's it though."

"A sacrifice?" Nina asked worriedly. "Maybe Eddie's right, Fabian, maybe I shouldn't have come back."

"No!" Fabian said, taking Nina's hand. "No, we don't know that, Eddie could have had this vision even if you weren't here."

"But Fabian, the Chosen one," Nina protested. She was afraid, so afraid. After all that had happened, all those she'd come near to losing, she didn't think her luck could last much longer.

"It's alright," Fabian assured her. "If Eddie's right, and there are people plotting something, we'll stop them, we always have. For now, let's just pretend everything's normal, alright? No one else has to know about this. Right Eddie?"

Fabian looked at Eddie, an unspoken pleading in his eyes.

"Yeah, it'll be fine," Eddie said. "Come on, Patricia is probably growing tired of waiting, and everyone will be thrilled to see you. Have you met Willow yet?"

Fabian and Nina walked out together, and Eddie heaved a sigh as he followed. Why did he get the feeling he'd just lied?

When Fabian walked into the kitchen, Patricia and joy leapt up and made for him at once. "Fabian! What have you been hiding from?" Patricia teased.

"Nothing, I just lost track of time," Fabian replied happily. "Hey Joy."

"Hey Fabes," Joy said. "Really, what have you been doing that you forgot all about your friends?" Fabian smiled broadly, he couldn't stop smiling in fact. Patricia proceeded to accuse Fabian of getting lost in a science book again, Joy was to busy studying his face, trying to guess what it was that had cheered him up so much. She hadn't seen him this happy since... she glanced over his shoulder.

"Nina!" she cried. Patricia promptly quite talking, and pushed past Fabian to get to Nina. Fabian was startled, but not to surprised. Joy followed her, and the two hugged Nina.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back!" Patricia asked.

"I couldn't stand it, I had too," Nina said, "and boy am I glad I did!"

" We're glad you did too," Joy said. "Fabian was absolutely desolated without you here. at first he though sweetie and Victor had captured you and was keeping you locked up somewhere. He accused Eddie of helping them."

"Now, hold on, I wasn't..." he trailed off when he noticed the raised eyebrows. All this time Willow had slipped a bit closer until she was in the group surrounding Nina.

"Hi," she said, grabbing Nina's hand and shaking it happily. "So you're Nina, oh I've heard so much about you, I'm Willow." Nina smiled and said hello to willow, glancing at Fabian. KT hung back from the group, rather conflicted about whether she'd be welcome. She needn't have worried, for as soon as Nina could tear herself away from the chattering Willow, she made her way over.

"Hi, are you KT?" she asked. KT smiled a bit shyly.

"Um, yeah, and you're Nina Martin? It's nice to finally meet you."

"Same," Nina said. At that moment Trudy bustled into the kitchen a huge basket in hand.

"Alright all of you, I'd like my cooking space back please, unless you'd rather not have any lunch. Where have Alfie and Jerome got to? They're in charge of setting and clearing today, make sure they know that."

"Yes Trudy," the students chorused, and they headed off.

"Sibuna meeting in the attic tonight?" Nina whispered to Fabian.

"It will be a Sibuna meeting now that you're here," he whispered back.

"Come on Nina, you and I share a room now," willow said, grabbing her hand, and preparing to lead her up the stairs. At that moment the front door swung open and Victor walked in, his face as hard and unfriendly as ever.

"What are you all doing here? This is a hallway not a lounge area!" he cried.

"We're just going, Victor," Nina said. Victor looked at her through slitted eyes.

"Sooo, you're back again? I hope they'll be no trouble this term, Ms Martin. for your sake."

"I hope not either, Victor," Nina returned, and then proceeded to follow the unnaturally quiet Willow upstairs. Fabian watched her go, with smile. he felt a presence at his shoulder, and turned around slowly.

"What are you still doing here, Mr. Rutter?" Victor asked.

"Nothing, Victor, I was just-"

"Get out!"

Fabian hurried down the hall to his room.

TBC


	4. House of Sibuna

House of Sibuna

Nina spread her hand down her bed, having just finished unpacking all of her things and putting them back where they had been for what seemed like ages. Willow came in humming some little ditty or other. "Upstairs, downstairs, outside. in..."

The great grandfather clock in the downstairs hall began to chime ten, and she heard Victor begin his traditional pin drop speech. She smiled. She never thought she'd miss it so much. She muttered the familiar words under her breath.

"It is ten O'clock, you have five minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop."

Even Willow froze, not daring to move as they waited. When they heard the creak of the stairs announcing Victor's return to his office she relaxed.

"That still gives me the jitters," Willow confessed to Nina as she jumped playfully into bed.

"You get used to it," Nina assured Willow as they turned off the lights. "And then, even when you're gone just for break, you actually miss it, and you find yourself reciting it every night, when your clock reads ten, and you imagine that you hear the distant sound of the grandfather clock chiming..." Nina trailed off and glanced shyly at Willow.

"Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I? That sounded really cheesy."

"No," Willow disagreed, "I think it sounded lovely. You really missed Anubis House that much?" Nina nodded, silently staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep, not that she wanted to. She wasn't sure she'd be able to wake up again in an hour. She waited as the hour ticked away, and Willow fell asleep across the room in the other bed. When at last her watch read 11, Nina slipped silently out of the covers, and tip-toed across the floor, careful to not let the door creak as she opened it. She closed the door just as carefully again, and then swung around as she heard a creak form behind her. She grinned when she saw it was just Fabian. Then she mentally corrected that thought.

_No, not just Fabian_, she thought. **_My_**_ Fabian._

"You ready?" he whispered. She nodded.

"Any trouble getting past Victor?"

"No, he wasn't in his office," Fabian replied. Nina wondered why that might be, but didn't relish another mystery so soon, so she pushed it from her mind.

Shortly, all the other Sibuna members were assembled in the attic. The original members, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie, and the newest recruits, Eddie and KT.

"Sibuna everyone," Nina greeted, and all everyone raised their right hand, echoing the greeting. "Sibuna."

"So, last term you all defeated a great evil I hear," Nina continued. They all looked down at the ground.

"Barely," Eddie insisted. Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie all looked especially shame faced. Fabian had explained the whole thing to Nina, and she felt for them. It wasn't their fault, they had been played.

"Still, you and KT did a great job," Fabian said. "The world is safe again, and Frobisher is spending his glorious days of retirement roaming through Egypt with Harriet. Which reminds me..." Fabian reached for the bag he'd brought up with some goodies he'd slipped under the table during supper. he pulled out a fat envelope and handed out letters that had been stuffed inside. "Eddie, KT, these are for you."

Eddie and KT took the letters, reading them curiously.

"They're from Frobisher," Eddie remarked, slightly surprised. Fabian nodded.

"Yeah, I got them yesterday. He sent one for me too. Said he's enjoying seeing the pyramids again. He also told me to tell Nina, well... the Chosen One, thank you."

"Why would he want to thank me?" Nina asked.

"Probably because of the help you were to Sarah, before she died," Fabian answered, holding her hand. "And for all you've done for the house, and the world in general."

Nina made a face. "I really hope this term can just be normal, for once."

"At Anubis House?" Eddie asked. "Is that even possible?"

They all laughed.

"Seriously though," Nina said, "I'd rather not end up cursed by some evil spirit, or something."

"Me too," Alfie chimed in. "Evil spirits, Frombies... it's all to much dude! My frail mind can't take all this cursey stuff, and school work on top of that."

"Don't worry man," Eddie said, patting Alfie's shoulder. "Hopefully, nothing like that will happen."

That night, Nina dreamed of Sarah. They were in the clearing in the woods, the clearing Amber had dubbed _Sibuna Clearing_. Sarah looked on Nina with a very sad smile.

"My dear, you can not stay at Anubis House and expect it to be easy."

"It can work," Nina insisted. "I can't bear losing anyone else!"

"If that is true, it would have been better for you to stay away."

"Sarah, I don't care what happens to me, but please, don't let anything happen to my friends! Not again!"

"It's out of my power, Chosen One," Sarah said. "Nothing good can come of the Chosen One and the Osirian being together. You will each face a test. The last Osirian failed it, let us hope for the sake of all you love, that your Osirian is made of greater stuff then the last."

"Rufus," Nina said. "But what happened to him Sarah?" Sarah had already left.

A great crack appeared in the clearing at Nina's feet, and a trail of smoke rose from it. laughter shook the ground.

"Chosen One," it said. "Osirian. Answer me. Free me."

TBC


	5. House of Nightmares

**Author's Note**: Okay, so, here it is at last. An update. I HOPE there are no typos/grammatical errors in this, as I kind of wrote this between 10 and 10:30 pm. I'm needing some ideas on who the villian should be. So, if anyone knows of any evil egyptian gods that I might have missed in my search, please feel free to pm me with some details! As always reviews are appreciated. And I don't own HOA. Sadly.

House of Nightmares

The next morning, Nina stumbled into the breakfast room looking dead tired. The others looked up at her, and Jerome gasped.

"Whoa, did you run into a tree?" he asked. Nina rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Nina, you look awful," Alfie said, concurring with Jerome.

"thanks, Alfie, that definitely makes me feel better," Nina said tiredly, and she sat in her spot grabbing a couple of the flap jacks Trudy had made. The next to come in was Fabian, who immediately took his place next to Nina, and looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look awful."

"So Alfie and Jerome have already told me," Nina replied. "I'm fine." There was a loud groan, and Eddie sauntered in, collapsing into the chair beside Fabian, throwing himself onto the table.

"Well, it seems we're all tired his morning," Jerome commented. Eddie looked up and glared at Jerome, his eyes slightly bleary.

"Shut up, Clarke," he muttered, grabbing the orange juice picture. Patricia, KT and Willow all came in together, Patricia and Kt attempting to comfort a very distressed willow.

"I'm sure it was nothing, Willow," Patricia was saying. She looked over to where Eddie was sitting, his face practically falling into his glass.

"What happened to you?" she asked in surprise, then added after looking at Nina, "_both_ of you?" Before either could answer, Willow started freaking out.

"Oohh," she said, taking a step back the table, her eyes wide. "Oohh, bad vibes, _really_ bad vibes."

"It's alright, Willow," KT assured her, taking her by the arm and leading her to the table. "You're just still shook up from that bad dream."

"Bad dream?" Nina and Eddie echoed, suddenly wide awake. They looked at each other in surprise. KT looked at the two of them, slightly freaked out.

"Yeah, Willow had this crazy dream."

"It was so scary," Willow said dramatically, and she threw her arms out wide, nearly knocking over the milk jug.

"Careful," Patricia warned, grabbing the jug and pulling it close. "I was planning on dumping this on the weasel's head to wake him up." Eddie made a face at her.

"Very funny, Yacker," he replied.

"There was this scary voice," Willow continued, unperturbed by the interruptions. "He was whispering, _'chosen one, osirian, free me_' and cracks appeared in the ground at my feet..." Willow shivered. "So scary! I got some really bad vibes from him." Fabian glanced at Nina and Eddie, and their faces were as white as death. Joy, KT and Patricia all noticed it as well.

"Hey, you two alright?" Joy asked, leaning across the table to get a better look at them. Eddie and Nina exchanged glances.

"Yeah," Nina said quickly, and she stood grabbing her bag off the back of her chair. "We better get going, don't want to be late." The other sibunas were quick to grab there bags as well. Except for Alfie.

"But, what about breakfast?" he asked.

"Alfie," Fabian snapped. "Come on." The group left quickly, leaving behind Mara, Willow, Jerome, and Joy, who was torn about whether she should go too considering she'd left Sibuna the term before. Mara looked at Jerome with a funny expression.

"Where do they always run off to, I wonder?" she asked thoughtfully. Jerome just shrugged. No Rufus, so he was cool. He didn't care what the sibunas did now. He had been just an honorary member anyway. Besides, he thought to himself as he glanced down as his phone rang, he had bigger problems this term.

Nina quickly described her dream to her friends as they walked through the trees to school. Fabian looked rather worried when Nina finished, and Eddie looked freaked out.

"My dream was pretty much identical, except for the bit about Sarah," he said. "I was in the clearing too, at least I'm assuming it was the same clearing. I never actually went to the Sibuna clearing, remember? Anyway, there was a giant crack in the ground, and you stood on the other side of it from me. Someone was whispering for me to set them free."

"I don't like this," Fabian said. Nina grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, trying to reassure herself as much as him.

"We'll be fine, nothing can get much closer then they did last term could they?" she asked. "So, any ideas about who this evil person is, Fabian?"

"Umm.. no," Fabian admitted. "But I'll get right on it. Nothing is going to happen to you this time Nina, I promise."

"Same," Eddie added, putting his arm around Patricia. "As Osirian, I promise nothing will happen to you, any of you." Fabian and Eddie exchanged looks. They both hoped they could keep that promise.

TBC


	6. House of Happenings

**Author's Note:** Hello all my dedicated readers! It is I! Yes, I have returned from a galaxy far far away to pick up on this little tale. Your cries have finally been heard. Of course, I've been gone for a month on vacation, so I haven't been able to post even if I wanted too. But, here it is. Kind of cheesy at parts, but oh well. Enjoy! Read and most definitely review!

House of Happenings

The entire class was surprised to find Ms Valentine standing at the whiteboard that morning. Teachers usually didn't last long, especially the history and drama ones for some reason, and no one had seen Ms. Valentine since a few terms back. Now with Ms Denby having followed the tradition and mysteriously disappeared after last term, Ms. Valentine was back. She smiled cheerfully at the Anubis residents as they walked in, happily noting Eddie's arm draped across Patricia's shoulders, and Nina and Fabian holding hands. She hadn't been unaware of all the drama that had been going on between the Anubis residents her last term working there, and she was happy to see it had all worked out. Once everyone was assembled and seated, Jerome having raced in out of breath and with the face of the rabbit, introductions to the new students were made and the class began.

Once the bell rang, the students scattered, most of them headed for the lounge/theater. Fabian and Nina sat down together on the low sofa, and the others perched themselves here and there. Nina looked around the room, smiling. There was the Frobisher shield Jerome had won with a little help from Amber in a ping pong tournament, the old poster from her play her first term, and the stage where she'd once hidden the cup of Ankh and where she'd danced with Fabian, and shared their first kiss in the middle of the prom.

Eddie and Alfie exchanged glances and they both opened their mouths to either say something stupid, or begin singing something idiotic, but a commotion emanating from the hall checked them. Sharing confused looks, the 6 students rose and headed for the hall. There, surrounded by a crowd of students was Jerome sprawled on the floor his head in the trash can. Alfie was laughing as he bent down to help up his roommate and the other Anubis residents, try as they might, couldn't keep at the very least amused grins off their faces. Nina felt a sharp elbow dig into her side pushing her closer to Fabian, not that she minded that. She let out a slight "umph" as the owner pushed them self out into the center of the circle.

"Caught you!" Poppy cried triumphantly. Jerome glared down at his sister as Alfie brushed the various pieces of trash stuck to his clothes. He pointed at her accusingly.

"I thought we agreed," he said sharply, "you stay away from me, I stay away from you."

"Well, that's what you thought," Poppy said, the distinctly Clarke grin on her face, only one of many things she shared with her older brother. "Dad said we were supposed to get along this school year."

"He also told me to stay out of trouble, and we both know that's not going to happen."

"What is the meaning of this?" a sharp, authortive voice demanded. The students quickly cleared out, leaving Poppy, Jerome, and Alfie to face the inquiries of the school head master.

After classes were done for the day, Fabian pulled Nina away from the rest of the group and the two began walking towards the woods. A few of the other students exchanged glances, but no one said a word. Nina was a bit surprised herself, but pleasantly so. She still couldn't believe she was back. After everything that had happened, she'd been so sure she'd never see this place again. Sometimes it felt good to challenge those who claim to know what's best. Even if it is someone who probably does. Nina shoved all thoughts of Sarah's waning out of her mind, not wanting them to spoil things. Suddenly, she realized she and Fabian had stopped, and were standing in the Sibuna clearing. "Fabian, what are we doing here?" she asked, looking around curiously.

" Look at the clearing closely, what do you see?" Fabian replied, not answering her question. Nina looked. The logs they'd sit on were still there, the rise, and the trees... and suddenly, it all seemed much more sinister. The dream...

"The dream really was more then a dream wasn't it?" she said softly. Fabian nodded.

"I've been visiting this place a lot, since you'd left. At least, when I had the time... anyway, the last time I came here, just before the end of last term, there was a darkness here, it felt angry. I can't really explain it... "

A wind rose up just then and Nina felt a chill crawl up here spine, she clutched Fabian's arm. "Let's go," she said, already dragging the surprised Fabian away.

TBC


End file.
